The present invention is in the field of science lab equipment. More specifically this invention relates to demonstrating a specific principle, particularly Archimedes' Principle.
When teaching scientific principles in a classroom setting, demonstrations are a very helpful learning tool. Archimedes' principle states that a body wholly or partially immersed in a fluid will be buoyed up by a force equal to the weight of the fluid it displaces. A kit is desired which could demonstrate various aspects of Archimedes' principle, which would include almost everything needed to perform the demonstration, and which would be simple to use.